Frantic
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Abby gets to cross something off her 'to do' list with Gibbs...which naturally involves his red hoodie. Gibbs/Abby.


**Frantic**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything even slightly related to it.

A/N: My muse has pretty much abandoned ship these days but I found this buried on my laptop and I hadn't posted it yet. It involves absolutely no plot at all ;-)

* * *

"Leave it on Gibbs."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Thought we were meant to be taking clothes off."

Abby had dragged down his jeans already, his boxers joining the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed, but the top half of his body was still fully covered.

"Take your t-shirt off but put that back on."

Abby loved his chest, there was no doubt about it, loved his shaped but not too toned pecs, the rough silver hair that covered him, but she had a fantasy that had been kept contained for far too long. It was time for it to be unleashed.

She and Gibbs had never held back when it came to sex, and he had already been at the mercy of numerous pleasurable fantasies she'd had about him. Abby had also found out in their three months together that under Gibbs' silent and cool exterior was a smoldering inferno of lust. Her mind had somehow conjured up that image for years, but now she knew for sure.

He could arouse her with a simple look, those teasing and intense blue eyes sending her hormones into convulsions. With one touch he could have her whimpering with need, his large hands and long skilled fingers causing a frenzied outbreak of goose bumps. And when he was inside her, when he caressed her soft flesh, her moans and pleas echoing around them, only then did Abby succumb to the ecstasy.

"Take my t-shirt off…but put this back on?" Gibbs repeated, more than a little confused.

Abby grinned at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment but did as she asked, stripping off his red hoodie and taking the t-shirt underneath off before putting his red hoodie back on. He'd left work before her and had had time to change out of his usual work clothes into more casual clothes and Abby couldn't have picked out more perfect clothes. Though they had ramped up her desire for him to an uncontrollable state.

There was no stopping her now. No matter what happened or who tried to interrupt them, Abby refused to stop for anything.

She closed the distance between them, rubbing the front of her body against him before pushing him back on the bed. Gibbs moved into the middle of the bed, watching Abby crawl over to join him.

"I need you Gibbs, so bad."

Abby had been thinking about this all day and was now beyond desperate for her release, and Gibbs knew it too. She pushed him flat on his back, straddling him, the short skirt she was wearing riding up her legs.

She squealed when he rolled her over but had expected the move the instant his eyes darkened. Not wasting any time with removing her skirt Gibbs instead pushed it higher up her legs, his fingers quickly dragging down her black lacy panties.

The instant she was free of them Abby parted her legs, needing him to touch her more than she needed her next breath. This was what Gibbs did to her, he made her feel more wanton than ever, and since their first time together she seemed to yearn for him constantly. Abby could feel how wet she was, she'd worked herself up into such a state before Gibbs even had a chance to touch her.

A groan escaped against her will when Gibbs leaned forward to lightly blow over excited skin, following it with a gentle kiss to her heated folds.

She didn't hold back her moan when his tongue slowly probed into her, his head nestled between her thighs as she gripped firmly onto his hair and bucked her hips up. Abby threw her head back into the pillow, Gibbs' hot breath caressing her while his mouth worshipped her warm, slick flesh.

At first he teased her, even though he knew how much she needed her orgasm. His tongue expertly rolled her swollen clit, his touches light and lazy, taking his time to savor the taste and feel of her.

"More, Gibbs," she pleaded, "I'm so close…"

When she lifted her head to look down at him Gibbs increased the pressure of his tongue, moving it faster over her, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly as Abby started to writhe underneath him. She cried out when he started to suckle on her pulsing flesh, the ache in her groin building even further.

She bent her knees, her feet trying to clutch at the sheet as she thrust her hips up higher and held Gibbs' head where it was. Her breathing was irregular and deep, willing her lungs to take in oxygen at the same time as her mantra of lustful moans resonated throughout the room.

The air was warm and heady, filled with her scent, the silence of the room broken only by the throaty noises she was making. Gibbs barely made a sound, a muffled groan vibrating against her as he continued to devour her. But all Abby cared about was the feel of his tongue and lips…soft sliding against soft, taking away her ability to think about anything else.

When Abby's release finally washed over her, her muscles rippling uncontrollably, she didn't try and control her scream of pleasure and relief, Gibbs' tongue still caressing her as the rest of the world disappeared into oblivion. His touches became softer and slower until he eventually pulled away from her sensitive flesh, Abby watching as he licked his lips.

"Feel better?" Gibbs murmured as he kissed his way up the inside of her thigh, leaving a trail as he made his way up to her stomach.

Abby took in long drawn out breaths, her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat and trembling. Gradually, as Gibbs delicately let his lips travel over her skin, she started to calm, gaining her bearings enough to answer him.

"You have no idea," she sighed, "this was all I could think about all day. Would've dragged you into the elevator or out the back of the lab if you hadn't spent most the day out in the field."

Gibbs kneeled on the bed between her legs, his erection jutting out from under the bottom of his red hoodie. "Think I might have some idea how you feel," he smirked.

Abby shifted so she was sitting up, her hands moving to the back of his thighs when she angled her head to lick over the tip of his leaking cock. While her fingers rubbed up and down his legs she took him into her mouth, sucking on him briefly before drawing back.

When she looked up at him Gibbs' eyes locked onto hers and she lifted one of her hands to wrap around his erection. Slowly she stroked him, her thumb working over the swollen and sensitive head, all the while her gaze never leaving his.

Gibbs' lips parted, his breathing speeding up along with his heartbeat. The muscles in his legs tensed as he kneeled before her, his hands resting on her shoulders as she slowly pumped him. Gibbs unconsciously began to groan with each slide of her hand, and with one last swipe of her fingers over the engorged head of his erection she licked along the slit before pulling back from him.

"I'm taking over from here Marine…on your back," she ordered.

Lying down beside her the corner of Gibbs' mouth curved into a half grin, Abby's arousal quickly reigniting again. He linked his fingers behind the back of his head as he reclined on the pillow, his arrogance in his ability to turn her on so much and so quickly only adding to her growing desire.

Abby climbed over his legs, the sight of him flat on his back, the backdrop of his red hoodie behind his hard and throbbing cock almost causing her to pass out as she held her breath. Gibbs had every right to be confident, to think that he made her crazy with need…because he did.

His red hoodie had always cranked her chain, and she often day dreamed about him with it on. But now she had an entirely different picture to imagine, one that would no doubt have her pulling him into the back of her lab to take the edge off.

Moving further up his body, Abby kept her knees on either side of him and leaned down to kiss him. Gibbs lifted his hands to her hips, his fingers firmly pressing into her. She loved it when he did that, the strong digits guiding her to where he wanted her. If his hands were on her hips then it was usually a good indication of the direction his thoughts were headed, if it wasn't obvious already.

The brush of her lips over his was tender at first, the kiss gaining in intensity when Abby nudged her tongue into Gibbs' mouth. She fell forward, the contrast of the pure masculine strength of his erection against her stomach and the soft fabric of his hoodie making Abby moan. She couldn't help but rub herself gently against him, her sensitive nipples getting friction from the hoodie.

"Can't wait any longer Abbs…gotta have you," Gibbs growled as the kiss ended.

Straightening up Abby hovered over him, taking a hold of his hands to steady herself. Despite some of the things they'd done together, feeling her fingers entwined with his was a type of intimacy that she found impossible to describe. That simple gesture made their physical connection that much more complete.

Breaking one hand away temporarily Abby reached down to guide his hardness into her. As he slowly pushed inside she took his hand again, squeezing his fingers tightly and gasping with each inch that he slid into her warm depths.

They'd been together more times than she could remember but the degree with which she craved him had never lessened, she had become addicted to him…the way he felt inside her, his scent, the huskiness in his voice as he got more turned on, and the way he made everything about her. She'd never known this kind of love and devotion before and now it consumed her, Gibbs consumed her.

When he was completely buried inside her Abby rolled her hips seductively, Gibbs groaning as his hands settled on her waist.

"Getting a bit hot with this hoodie on Abbs."

His skin tingled with tiny prickles of heat, sweat beading all over his body, the thick layer of clothing adding to the heat building inside him.

"You're not the only one," she teased, lifting herself up along him before sliding back down.

She slid her hands under the bottom of the hoodie, raking her nails through the trail of hair that led down to his groin. Gibbs moved his fingers up her sides, cupping the weight of her breasts when he reached them. He tweaked her hard nipples with his thumb and index finger, lightly stroking the outer curve of the supple mounds with his other fingers.

The touches forced Abby to sit up, a shot of arousal going straight to her aching core and increasing the rapid pulse coming from deep within her. She could feel Gibbs throbbing inside her as well, the onslaught of sensations more than Abby could take and remain unmoving any longer.

Her rhythm started off slow, Gibbs keeping his hands on her breasts as they gently bounced under her rocking.

"Oh…Gibbs…yes…more…"

Abby's throaty words came out between urgent moans, Gibbs focusing all his attention on her breasts as she took care of their other needs by increasing her movements. Removing her hands from under his hoodie Abby leaned forward slightly and dug her fingers into his chest to get move leverage and ground into him, desperate for stimulation.

Pounding down on him harder she clenched his hoodie in her fingers, chasing her climax as their bodies jolted together. Her moans got louder as her body picked up more momentum, Gibbs dropping his hands from her breasts to her hips as their heated bodies slid together, riding the wave of ultimate desire.

The second Abby's orgasm washed over her she screamed out, arching above him as her body went into pleasurable spasms. She gripped at him, undulating as Gibbs dug his fingers into her smooth skin.

Flipping them over when he felt Abby clench around him Gibbs slipped from her body before settling between her thighs and pushing back inside her. Brushing his lips over hers tenderly Gibbs groaned when her still quivering muscles squeezed around him. He looked down at her hazy eyes, her body working through her climax as she breathed heavily.

Placing his arms on either side of her shoulders Gibbs started to thrust into her, Abby gasping when he drew out her release. All it took was a few well-placed deep strokes and Gibbs' guttural groans of bliss joined Abby's as they echoed through the room, his hips snapping into hers a final time as he came.

Gibbs' head fell forward to Abby's shoulder, gulping long breaths as he relaxed slightly against her. He closed his eyes, smiling as he let the euphoria wash through him. It wasn't just the fact that he was physically joined with Abby, but that they were linked in so many ways. And it was a feeling that never failed to overcome him with joy, especially after they'd made love.

"I gotta wear this red hoodie more often," he sighed happily.

"Won't hear any complaints from me."

"If that happens every time, not from me either," Gibbs chuckled, rolling off her.

Abby snuggled into his side, her hand sliding back and forth over the hoodie covering his chest. "You know how there are some things you'll regret if you don't do them before you die? This was one for me."

Gibbs lifted his head up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Having sex with my hoodie on?"

"Uh huh…in fact there's a few others on the list with you in various…shall we say, interesting, positions but we'll get to those later."

Gibbs fell back onto the pillow with a soft laugh, he wasn't the least bit surprised, nor would he do anything other than help cross those things of her list…and he'd enjoy every minute of them too.

He closed his eyes as Abby nuzzled her face into his neck, gently kissing his sweaty skin.

When they had calmed down enough he'd take off the hoodie and tempt Abby into the shower with him. He was warm with his hoodie on and assumed the skirt still bunched up around Abby's waist was getting uncomfortable, if it hadn't been ripped during all the thrusting.

They'd done well to make it up to the bedroom Gibbs thought, even if they were still partially clothed, because on countless occasions they'd barely made it in the front door. The wall and floor at the entry of the house had been christened more times than he could remember, not to mention the front door itself.

Everything in their relationship was still new and when passion gripped a hold of them neither Gibbs nor Abby was prepared to deny it after being forced to do so for so long. For that reason Gibbs was happy to give into every fantasy Abby had, and if it ended in the way this one had then he'd gladly wear anything she wanted him to.

The end.


End file.
